El fin de unos hermanos
by Luisafernanda2
Summary: No fue uno, ni fueron dos, se necesitaron a muchos de los sirvientes de Voldemort para acabar de una vez por todas con dos de los miembros de la orden. Gideon y Fabián seguían en la lista de 'quien tu sabes' ¿Qué pasara? y lo peor ¿Cómo se sentirá Molly después de eso? (Este fic va dedicado a mi A MIGA INVISIBLE: Fanny Taka)


_Como todos lo sabemos Rowling siempre será la dueña y señora del Potterverso_

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Dedicado para __**Fanny Taka**_

_Petición de mi AI: __**Quiero una historia donde se relate la muerte de los gemelos Prewett: qué sintieron, cuáles fueron sus últimos deseos, qué era lo último que querían hacer... no sé, algo que se relacione a ese momento. Como adquisición extra, que Molly se entere de la manera más cruel posible. Por favor, sin gore que sea extremadamente grotesco, pueden incluirlo pero que sea leve... insinuado mejor dicho.**_

**¡Espero que te guste!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>El fin de unos hermanos<span>**

**No fue uno, ni fueron dos, se necesitaron a muchos de los sirvientes de Voldemort para acabar de una vez por todas con dos de los miembros de la orden. Gideon y Fabián seguían en la lista de 'quien tu sabes' ¿Qué pasara? y lo peor ¿Cómo se sentirá Molly después de eso?**

* * *

><p><strong>Narración de Molly<strong>

Me encontraba con mis hermanos y con mi familia en la madriguera y como era de mi total costumbre, me encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, Fabián entra a ayudarme en lo que pueda a lo que le correspondo con una sonrisa, diciéndole que "si, adelante" el siempre está ahí para ayudarme, al igual que Gideon y mi amado esposo, claro pero...Fabián está un paso delante de todos y eso me agrada.

–¿Qué hago con esto, querida hermana? –me pregunta mostrando una bolsa negra.

–Déjalo afuera, son cosas que hay que tirar.

–¿En serio? –no muy convencido abre la bolsa –¿Vas a tirar esa ropa?

–Es que ya no me queda buena.

–¿Y no has pensado en donarla? –alguien se asoma por la puerta.

–Hazle caso a nuestro hermano –al parecer Fabián le dio la razón a Gideon.

No les dije nada, solo asentí y me acerque a ellos para decirles "entonces ayúdenme para ver que podemos regalar" mis hermanos se miraron entre si y me ayudaron. Duramos toda la tarde separando los arapos, botamos a la basura los que estaban rotos, mientras que, la ropa que estaba en buen estado la metíamos en una caja para llevarla a donaciones, resultaron varias cajas.

–Bien, ya no falta nada mas –les dije a mis hermanos a lo que mi esposo llegaba.

–No hermana, eso es todo –dice uno de mis hermanos metiendo la ultima caja en el Voltswagen.

–Entonces me voy –mi marido de da un beso y se sube en el carro –Nos vemos en la cena.

Nos despedimos de Arthur y entramos a la casa, una vez adentro mi rostro cambio al igual que el de mis hermanos, no sabía qué era lo que teníamos con exactitud, pero algo me decía que no era nada bueno.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –me pregunta Gideon preocupado por mí.

–Si estoy bien, solo algo exhausta.

–Bueno, descansa entonces y no te preocupes que de la cena me encargare yo –Fabián me sonrió.

–¿Lo harías por mi?

–Por ti, querida hermana –lo ven un paso adelante.

No tuve más remedio que subir hasta mi habitación y recostarme en la cama, no tenía nada de sueño solo no quería preocuparlos porque sabía que algo iba a resultar pésimo y la verdad odio esos presentimientos de nosotras las mujeres, es cierto que a veces resultan ser cosas maravillosas, este no es el caso para mi, se que algo malo va a pasar, estoy más segura que nunca. Después de mirar al techo, cerré mis ojos y sentí como Morfeo me arrullaba como cuando una madre lo hace con su pequeño.

Al día siguiente, me levante y vestí, baje las escaleras cuando vi un montón de gente en la sala, mis ojos no lo podían creer, eran nadie menos que todos los integrantes de la Orden, excepto los conocidos ¿merodeadores? no los veía por ningún lado, al final mi mirada recayó en el profesor Dumbledore, era el único que estaba sentado. Se paro y empezó a hablarnos, los demás guardamos silencio ante las palabras del profesor, había dicho algo sobre "vencer a Voldemort de una vez" con solo oír esa frase, se me parte el alma en miles de pedazos, no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie, así que hice lo posible por no demostrar mi preocupación ante los demás.

Después de la plática, todos se fueron a la gran batalla, dejándome sola con mis hijos, tenía tantas ganas de unirme a la pelea. ¿Y morir en el intento? ¡Claro que no! no me agradaría la idea de dejar a mis niños sin una madre o sin un padre, espero que al final todo salga bien y que nadie de la Orden salga herido.

* * *

><p><strong>Narración normal<strong>

Mientras tanto en los bosques, los que conformaban la 'Orden del Fenix' estaban más listos para destruir a Voldemort y a sus llamados Mortífagos de una vez por todas, al otro lado los esperaba el lado oscuro también se estaban preparando para vencerlos, lo que implicaba, matarlos uno por uno sin piedad.

–Antonin, ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

–Sí, mi señor, he esperado esto durante un largo tiempo, ya no daré marcha atrás.

–Excelente, espero no me falles –dijo Voldemort con sus ojos completamente blancos –Los iremos torturando.

El que no debía ser llamado por ese nombre dio una señal y sus mortifagos iban desapareciendo como humo negro y volaban hasta sus enemigos, la Orden se resistía lanzando hechizos contra los súbditos de Tom Riddle.

–¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE NOS MATEN! –James les estaba gritando a sus compañeros.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que los merodeadores, Evans, Weasley, el matrimonio Longbottom, los hermanos Dumbledore y los hermanos Prewett unieran todas sus fuerzas con otros magos y brujas derrotando a unos cuantos mortifagos.

Uno de ellos, Antonin evitaba a toda costa esos ataques, cumplió con su palabra y con la maldición "Cruciatus" torturaba a todo aquel que quisiera matarlo, el joven mago oscuro estaba a punto de lanzarle el maleficio a Lily, la chica en el fondo sabia que sería su fin.

–¡Crucio!

Ella no sintió dolor ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? solo escuchaba los gritos de agonía de alguien más, entreabrió los ojos y al ver a su pareja, se enojo bastante con Antonin, que al lanzar un "Petrificus Totallus" el mortifago se agacho esquivando el ataque.

–Juegas muy duro, sangre sucia –y con eso, desapareció.

Dolohov volvió a aparecer en otro lado del bosque, no habia nadie a la redonda, veía por cada rincón, y sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo, giro rápidamente con su varita y noto la presencia de Gideon, el mago estaba serio con su vara en la mano, listo para atacar. -¿Te sorprende verme Dolohov?

–Claro, pero primero...¡Crucio!

La reacción del joven Gideon fue de puro dolor, unas lagrimas fueron saliendo y caían por sus pómulos, trataba de aguantarse ese amargo sufrimiento que le ocasionaba el mortifago, se sentía tan destrozado y cuando nada podría estar peor, apareció Fabián a socorrer a su hermano.

–¡¿Qué es lo que...?! –No termino cuando Antonin le lanzo el mismo maleficio –¡AAAHHH!

–Quiero que sepan que adoro hacer eso, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare –los ojos de Antonin Dolohov mostraban un profundo odio hacia los Prewett.

Los hermanos tirados en el pasto, se miraron entre si con una cara de temor, podían defenderse ya que habían sido unos estudiantes bien entrenados, pero de aquí a que sean invadidos por el miedo que les causaba ese mortifago, ya era mucho. Por otro lado, el subordinado de Dumbledore volteo su mirada y con su mano hizo una especie de señal y al poco tiempo se fueron acercando unos cuantos mortifagos.

Unos sujetaban con fuerza al mayor, mientras que al menor lo amarraron a un gran roble cerca del lugar. "Preparen todo". les ordeno Dolohov y los secuaces obedecieron sacando sus varitas sin una gota de piedad en sus almas, cada uno de los Prewett estaban esperando a que viniera lo peor.

–_Esta más claro que aquí se termina todo ¿Qué pasara con mi hermana? nuestra hermana, gracias al destino no tuvo que pelear en la batalla para que no me le hicieran daño, es más, a mi cuñado no le agradaría la idea de que sus hijos se quedaran sin madre, todo esta tan opaco y cuando miro a mi alrededor puedo notar que las ramas de los arboles parecen marchitarse y los capullos no florecen ¿Así van a terminar nuestras vidas? _–Gideon estaba más aterrado que su hermano pero debía mostrar algo de valor en su ser.

–_Estoy viendo a Gideon con una cara de ¿Angustia? ¿Temor?...pero creo que a simple vista ya no quiere sentir mas miedo,lo cual es algo raro, todos tenemos temor de algo y por lo visto el de nosotros es a parte de la muerte, saber que algún dia vayan tras nuestros allegados: Hermana, cuñado y sobrinos. Si pudiera decirle algo a Molly le diría que fue una gran mujer y que a pesar de lo que tenga que enfrentar en el futuro, siempre hay que seguir adelante. _–Fabian sabía muy bien lo que pensaba, amaba a su familia y no soportaría que la lastimaran.

Todos los mortifagos, incluyendo Antonin apuntaron a sus hermanos con sus varas y pronunciaron las palabras, esas que ningún mago o bruja quisiera volver a escuchar en su larga o corta vida.

"Avada Kedavra". Un montón de rayos salieron disparados hasta llegar a Fabian, su hermano no podía articular bien sus gritos, por lo que soltó uno seco al ver como este se retorcía del sufrimiento y cayó frente a el con los ojos abiertos, no respiraba, no hacia ningún movimiento voluntario, nada, estaba muerto y ahora Gideon sabía que era su turno.

–_Te veré pronto, hermano._

Los fieles servidores de Voldemort usaron el mismo hechizo imperdonable, pero Gideon sintió más dolor que su hermano antes de morir, vio sus manos y estaban ¿Carnosas? y ¿Con sangre? el ver eso le dio un terrible mareo y quedo tirado encima de su hermano, con los ojos cerrados, el también cayó sin vida al suelo. Esos seres oscuros no tenían corazón, ni alma, nada estaban vacios por dentro, observaron a sus víctimas por última vez y desaparecieron.

–¡No puede ser! –Arthur había llegado, pero era demasiado tarde -¿Ahora como se lo voy a decir?

–¿Te ayudamos en algo? –le pregunto James.

–Solo ayúdame a cargarlos, tenemos que llevarlos a la 'Madriguera'

Y así lo hicieron, cada quien cargo a un hermano y con cuidado lo subieron al carro Weasley. Mientras eso hacían en la madriguera Molly seguía con esos pensamientos al mismo tiempo que vigilaba a los niños. Una ráfaga se asomo y derribo todo lo que había a su paso, dejando a la mujer más asustada de lo que acostumbraba.

–Niños, suban a mi cuarto y no salgan.

–Pero mama...

–¡HAGANLO YA! –les grito y sus hijos solo le hicieron caso.

**Narración de Molly**

Ahora está más claro que nada andaba bien, esa ráfaga se torno de un negro ¿Acaso era un mortifago y venia por mi? del humo se asomo un joven barbudo con la mirada seria, se me acerco y lo único que hice fue retroceder hasta que me estrelle contra una pared.

–¿Qué es lo que deseas? –le pregunte asustada pero con algo de valor.

–¿Molly Weasley, verdad? –no le respondí –Bueno, no es necesario que me respondas, solo quiero saber ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?

Sentí como mis manos y mi rostro se volvieron pálidos, jamás había estado así, la última vez fue cuando tuve a Charlie, ¿Estaba preguntándome por mis hermanos? ¿Quiere matarlos o algo así? NO, JAMAS LO PERMITIRE, ¡JAMAS!

–¡¿Qué buscas de ellos?! Matarlos, ¡¿Eso quieres?! Pues te diré una cosa, no me quedare de brazos cruzados hasta que me respondas de una maldita vez –estaba perdiendo mi paciencia contra él.

–No hace falta que te lo diga –fue hacia la ventana –Y para que lo sepas, yo lo hice –desapareció.

¿A que se estaba refiriendo el con eso? pero no me quedare quieta hasta saber por qué él quiere a mis hermanos, si planea un homicidio contra ellos, ¡Sobre mi cadáver! el voltswagen llego y se estaciono cerca de la casa, baje para recibir a mis hermanos y a mi esposo con regocijo, pero esa felicidad se fue apagando cuando vi que Arthur y Potter bajaban cuidadosamente a mis hermanos. Mis ojos no se habían esperado ver esta escena, unas lagrimas salieron involuntariamente de mis pupilas y mis manos temblaban hasta más no poder, me arrodille y pase ambos brazos por los cuellos sin vida de mis hermanos, dándoles un ultimo abrazo.

–¿Quién lo hizo? –estaba llorando con ira.

–No sabemos con exactitud.

Ahí fue cuando la verdad me vino a la mente. "...yo lo hice" así que, ¡¿el ya los había asesinado?! No lo podía creer, no tenía ganas de decir nada, solo me que allí, abrazándolos como solía hacerlo cuando aun estaban vivos. Cuando me separe, levante mi vista al cielo y entre lagrimas, hice algo que no quería.

–¡MALDITOS MORTIFAGOS, ACASO NO VEN COMO HE SUFRIDO POR LA MUERTE DE LOS SERES QUE MAS AMO! –mis ojos se volvieron rojos -¡QUERÍA QUE TODO ESTO TERMINARA, P-PERO...NO DE ESA MANERA! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! –sentía unos brazos alrededor mío.

–Tranquila, saldremos adelante, te lo prometo.

Ya no sabía ni en que mas pensar, ahora me doy cuenta que lo que sentía en mi pecho y que era algo malo, resulto ser un horrible presentimiento, la muerte de Fabián y Gideon no me lo esperaba de esa manera, creí que...creceríamos los tres juntos y envejecer hasta irnos de este mundo pero jamás se dio eso ¿verdad? Lo único que me queda en esta vida son mi marido y unos hijos adorables a quienes veré crecer y lo más importante, no me rendiré ante nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Fanny, espero que te haya gustado, déjame decirte que tus otras peticiones fueron buenas, pero esta se me dio más para escribir, lo de la muerte viste que no lo hice tan fuerte y lo de Molly fue, bueno no sé ni cómo explicarlo, el punto es que ella se preocupa demasiado por las personas que se preocupan por ella y si se muere alguien de la familia, eso es lo más duro del mundo. En fin, espero que te guste.<strong>

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
